


Wolf-Shifter

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Blood and violence in later chapters, Wolf-shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a wolf-shifter who lives on the streets. He is found one day by Geoff, and is taken in. He is then brought to Rooster Teeth to work with the Achiveiment Hunters. There he meets Micheal.</p>
<p>Sorry, bad a summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AH Mavin Fanfiction. I hope you like it!

White breath billowed out of his mouth as he ran. His paws were leaving footprints in the snow.  The sound of hoof beats and shouting came from behind him, and he ran, as fast as he could, the stolen bag of food in his mouth.

He soon reached the woods that he called home, for now, and changed from his wolf form to his human one, panting. He climbed up a tree and sat there, watching the hunters he had stolen from ride under him. A goofy grim came over his mouth as one of them looked up, not noticing him, wearing his green clothes.

The sound of them grew further away, and he relaxed, hopping down. He moved to the spot he was sleeping, and opened the bag, taking out the bread and cheese. It wasn’t much, but it was food, and he wouldn’t complain. It had been a while since he last had a good meal.

His name is Gavin Free, and he is a wolf-shifter.

* * *

 

Geoff walked down the street from the Rooster Teeth building to find somewhere for lunch. It was the lunch break, and he was thinking about what had to be done after. What videos had to be made, what games recorded.

As he was walking, he spotted a figure on the ground in an allyway, sitting against a wall. It looked to be a male, with dusty blonde hair, and a very thin body. His eyes were closed, and when Geoff cleared his throat, they snapped open.

His eyes were very green, and the pupils looked to be slits, almost like a cats. He eyed him wearily, and Geoff stared back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Geoff coughed and looked away, the boy still looking at him. “Hi, I’m.. uh, Geoff. You?” he mumbled.

“…..” The boy looked at him, then answered, “Gavin.”

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” Geoff noticed that Gavin had a English accent. He held out his hand for Gavin to grab. He didn’t think that the boy could get up.

Gavin flinched and held out his arms in front of his face when the man held out his hand, thinking that he would hit him. When the blow never vcame, he opened his eyes, and peeked from inbetween his arms. He saw the hand stretched out, and the warm smile of Geoff’s face.

Gavin took the man’s hand and got pulled up. Geoff winced as he relized he pulled the boy into the air. He weighed NOTHING! And now that he looked at Gavin, he saw that he was even thinner than he though.

“Let’s go get lunch, yeah?” Geoff asked, looking Gavin over.

“Huh?” Gavin squeaked. “I-I… uh… don’t have any money” He mumbled. Geoff just laughed.

“I’ll buy you food, then!”

“NO!” Gavin cried, earning a confused look from the man. “I can’t ask you to buy me food, we just met!” Gavin put his hands infront of him and shook his head.

“Don’t be silly! When was the last time you ate?” Silence. “Exactly.”

Geoff practicly dragged Gavin to the nearest restaurant, whick happened to be a Taco Bell.

* * *

After they ordered the food and ate, they walked back outside.

“I’d better take off, Geoff. You probably have a family and work to get back too.”

As gavin started to walk off, Geoff grabbed his arm. Gavin stopped and looked back. “Do you even have anywhere to go?” he asked.

Gavin averted his gaze, his green eyes looking at the ground.

“No.”

“Ha! I thought so!” Geoff said. “C’mon, you’re coming with me.” Gavin followed the man, and soon came to the Rooster Teeth building. “Wait here, okay? I need to go tell my co-workers I’m leaving early.” Geoff said, and walked through the doors.

Gavin stood there, looking like a confused puppy. He just stood there as Geoff left him. When he saw the man coming back towards him, he perked up.

Geoff had told everyone that he had some business to take care of at home and that he was leaving early. He soon went back downstairs, and saw gavin waiting by the door, just like he said to. He also saw him perk up.

“Yo, we’re goin’ to my house, okay?”

Gavin nodded, and followed the man again, this time to his car. “Get in.” gavin climbed into the passenger’s seat and buckled up. He had stolen a few cars, so he know what to do. He wan’t going to share this small detail, though.

Soon they got to Geoff’s house. They walked through the door, and Geoff called, “Hey, Honey, I’m home! And I brought a guest!”

Griffon walked though the kitchen doorway, and over to Geoff, pecking him on the cheek. She had seen all of his friends and co-workers before, but she had never seen him before. “Who’s this?” She asked, looking him over.

“This is Gavin Free, and he will be staying with us, since he has nowhere else to go to!” Geoff answered, beaming. Gavin squeaked as the man patted his shoulder.

“H-hi. Nice to ea—meet you.”

Neither Geoff nor griffon heard his little slip up. “Nice to meet you, Gavin. I’m griffon, Geoff’s wife.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the wait, but here is part two of my story.  
> This story and all it's art can be found at imamavinlover.tumblr.com  
> Hope you like it!

* * *

 

Gavin lay on his bed in the Ramsey’s house. It had been a few weeks since he was taken in, and he already felt like family. Geoff had bought him more clothes, even a few beanies that he used to hide his pointy ears. No one knew that he was a wolf-shifter. He didn’t want anyone to know. He would be hunted and killed… or worse.

Geoff was nice. He was loud and funny, and he loved Gavin like a son. They played games on Geoff’s X-box. Gavin loved Minecraft and the world they had created. Geoff yelled at Gavin whenever he set things on fire or killed Geoff.

But Gavin loved when Geoff talked about work. Geoff happened to work at Rooster Teeth, in the Achievement Hunters, and he talked about his co-workers all the time. There was Ray Narvaez Jr. the Puerto Rican, Jack Pattillo, the “mad” Ryan Haywood, and Michael “Rage Quit” Jones, and the rest of the Rooster Teeth crew.

Gavin watched their videos quite often, on the computer that Griffon bought him. He loved their videos. The Let’s Plays, the Things To Do, and so forth. Gavin especially loved the Rage Quits.

* * *

 

A few days later…

Geoff walked up to Gavin who was at the fridge. “Hey, Gav?” he asked, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

Gavin looked up and hummed, “yes?”

“Hey, would you like to work with me and the crew at AH?”

“WHAT?” Gavin yelled, slamming his head on the top of the fridge. He moved back and whirled around. “You’re kidding!”

“Nope,” Geoff answered with a smile. “So, would you?”

“YES!”

“Okay, you start today. Go get your ass ready and we can go.”

Gavin took off to his room to get changed. He threw on a pair of jeans and his favorite purple polo, shoved a dark blue/indigo beanie over his head—his hair still sticking out at the bottom—and shoved a pair of black sneakers on his feet.

He was out in less than four minutes. Geoff was impressed.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah!”

Geoff called out to Griffon, “We’re leaving! I’m taking Gav with me for now on, so it’s just you!”

Griffon called back, “Okay! I love you, guys!”

With that, the two headed out the door.

* * *

 

It’s been a few months since Gavin started working at AH, and he fit right in. Though everyone teased him, usually about his “made up words” or his nose, he loved every one of them.

Michael was just how he looked in videos. He was easily angered, hot-headed, and funny. Gavin liked to make him angry by killing him or something. The two did some Rage Quits together, which resulted in Michael yelling at Gavin for being stupid.

Gavin noticed after a while, he was growing a small crush on Michael. Okay, maybe not small, more like a medium-sized crush.

But he was good at hiding it, just like he was good at hiding his wolf side.

All was good in the AH office, until something happened.


End file.
